


feelings are all around

by iseeher



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), YouthWithYou2, qingchunyouni2 - Fandom, youth with you 2 tv, ywy2 - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Prom, Sunrises, alternative universe, burn iqiyi, bxqy nation rises, jiaqi making girls fall for her, yu yan bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeher/pseuds/iseeher
Summary: Xueer gets stood up by her date to prom and regrets coming in the first place until Jiaqi comes along and let’s her know it’s not all that bad.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 9





	feelings are all around

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from the song “prom dress” by mxmtoon !

Kong Xueer, now a senior year student but she knows most of her college probably doesn’t know she exists but neither does she care. At least she thinks she doesn’t. She always thought that having friends isn’t her thing and she just enjoyed the feeling of being with herself but there are times like this when she really hoped that she had someone to share her feelings to because it’s prom. Xueer didn’t have any special interest in these things but she didn’t really want to miss it after mom kept talking her into how it’s a once in a lifetime thing so she just gave in. To be honest she didn’t expect much a first but after mom gifted her that lavender and blush pink ombré gown she had been wanting for months now, maybe she was a bit excited for something after a long time. Mom even gave xueer her most loved crystal necklace which dad gave her as a gift on their engagement so it means a lot to her but it all broke apart when she heard those words.

“Did you really think that me? Yu Yan the dance captain of our school would go to prom with you?” That girl laughs mockingly after spilling grape juice over Xueer’s dress. 

She was indeed furious but couldn’t do anything about it. What would she do anyways? fight her? no way xueer is going to fight THE Yu Yan. Not because she’s famous but just because she cares about herself and doesn’t want to give her attention to people who don’t deserve it and perhaps that’s for the best too. For once Xueer actually hated herself for believing that Yu Yan would consider her as a friend and not just another nerd who she takes help from to do her chemistry homework nor did she really want to be her friend in the first place but she did gave her a chance. And there was Xueer left, sitting in the corridors just wiping the tears of her cheeks. She wasn’t crying because of Yu Yan and her attitude but what hurt her the most is probably that she wasted her prom by that one choice she made of coming with that girl. But it’s probably all just meaningless now.

A sound approaches towards her after a while of sitting there, they might be boots she assumes and it can just be another one of those jerks but she doesn’t really care at this point but to her surprise it isn’t. It’s a girl with breathtakingly gorgeous blue hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen,not to be too dramatic but even without eyeshadow she can imagine them being just as pretty. She wore a plain white jumpsuit with a gold belt that complimented her waist shape and in way she looked like she was ready to take on the world but why was she heading towards xueer.

“Xu jiaqi.” That girl puts her hand forward in a way of introducing herself after she was near. Xueer takes it but doesn’t really reply anything.

“You seem a bit off there,wanna go outside for a breather? only if you want tho.” Jiaqi continues partly because xueer didn’t reply first.

Xueer doesn’t really remember how much time it had been her just sitting there but she does know that she doesn’t want to keep sitting here so she agrees with a nod. 

*** 

They’re at the rooftop now and Xueer can feel herself ease through the gentle wind. She catches a view of the girl sitting over the wall and goes to join her. 

“So you still haven’t really introduced yourself to me yet even though we are together at the rooftop on prom night.” Jiaqi asks her, but her eyes are still fixed on the buildings that can be seen in the city far from here. 

“Kong xueer.” 

“So you aren’t going to ask me why i got you here in the first place even though i just barely know you?”

“Well you didn’t necessarily ask me why i was on verge of tears and also agreed to come up here with you.” Xueer answers truthfully.

“I guessed,That you were probably ditched by your date. Like i was with my friends or just those brats i thought actually cared about me.” 

“Youre not totally wrong but yeah close enough.” Jiaqi finally turns to Xueer.

“Enough of those jerks. Cigarette?” Jiaqi asks as she pulls out a box from her pocket and lights it.

“I don’t smoke.”

“Too bad.” Now pulling a puff from her cigarette.

“You know smoking is bad for you right?”

“Sometimes you do things that give you pleasure which are also bad for you at the same time but it’s also necessary to do them so you don’t regrets in the future about not doing what you want.” 

Xueer watches the smoke jiaqi breathed out now dissolving into the night sky. She doesn’t exactly get what jiaqi means but it’s a bit like her and her fear of reaching out to people for being her friend.It’s so interesting how even though they didn’t talk a whole lot jiaqis presence is enough to comfort xueer,make her feel safe. Somehow she felt Jiaqi was the closest friend she ever had. 

The stars look so pretty tonight,xueer feels a weight on her shoulder and to her surprise it was jiaqi laying her head there fast asleep. She wonders for a moment how can this girl fall asleep so fast and on a random stranger she met a while ago. Jiaqi is childish but perhaps she secretly loves that. 

***

Xueer feels someone pat on her head and slowly opens her eyes to that girl with the prettiest eyes and beautiful sun slowly rising up in motion. Maybe she had fallen asleep last night while being lost on her arrey of thoughts too.

“Look!” Jiaqi seems to be excited just at this simple thing but Xueer doesn’t really seem to mind it because it gives her a reminder to appreciate the small things in life. Her prom wasn’t anything like she expected it to be but not everything goes as planned and perhaps meeting this beautiful stranger wasn’t that bad either. Maybe jiaqi was xueers that friend she had wanted for many years.They watch the sun rising together and Xueer doesn’t really know what will happen next but one of many things jiaqi had taught her that night without even saying anything has that cherish this moment and be grateful for what you have because in the end,

That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for taking your time to read this :] kindly leave comments if you liked it or thought it was decent !


End file.
